


That stupid grin

by Haikyuusunsets



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Caught, Dildos, Dorms, Enemies to Lovers, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuusunsets/pseuds/Haikyuusunsets
Summary: The stupid smirk on Atsumu's face made his blood boil,'Tsk, don't flatter yourself asshole''Really? You're gonna talk like that to me like that after ya were just moaning my name out?'That smirk, that stupid smirk he wanted to punch off his face, with his own face.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	That stupid grin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! I'm here to feed the Atsuoi stans today! Hope you like it :')

'F-Fuck 'tsumu!' Oikawa bounced up and down over and over again, relishing in the filling of being filled up and moaning his crush's name. Now, Oikawa couldn't even count up to the times this has happened, I mean have you SEEN Atsumu, how couldn't he, right? But he hated him, he couldn't even look at him but he wasn't stupid, he could accept the crush and fuel it with hate, and the crush fueled him with fantasies of being pined against the bed and fucked senseless. Curse his luck, he heard the door click and his whole body flushed with embarrassment but he couldn't stop, not when he saw Atsumu's wide eyes staring at him, raking up and down his body. Oh God he definetely heard him, there's no way he missed it. 'Well well, thinking about me I see' the stupid smirk on Atsumu's face made his blood boil, 'Tsk, don't flatter yourself asshole', 'Really? You're gonna talk like that to me like that after ya were just moaning my name out?', that smirk, that stupid smirk he wanted to punch off his face, with his own face.

'Are you just gonna stand there and watch me or,,,,?'  
'Why wouldn't I? Yer a sight to see right now, c'mon keep moving slut'

Fuck, fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck he's so hot, he could feel his eyes burning holes in him, Oikawa couldn't even look in Atsumu's direction but damn he couldn't just not obey to that voice telling him to look at him. Their eyes locked together as Oikawa felt the knot in his stomach tighted, and Atsumu just winked at him, that smug bastard just winked and Oikawa hated every second of it, so why did he keep bouncing on his dildo, why did he keep moaning Atsumu's name for him and why was Atsumu just as hard as him?

'A-ah I s-see you-you're enjoying the s-show 'Tsumu'  
'Fuck, get off of that and grab a condom'

Oikawa just squirmed, he couldn't beleieve the effect Atsumu's tone had on him. He slowly got of the dildo, audibly whining at the loss of the strech before remembering why he got off and going beet red all the way down to his chest, before all that blood shot straight down at his dick. This was actually happening, holy shit, right? He couldn't help it, he quickly grabbed a condom from his nightstand putting it between his teeth before sitting obediently on his bed, legs already spread apart while he watched Atsumu make sure the dorm's door was locked this time since Oikawa seemed to forget that just a bit ago, before turning to him with lustful eyes and that's the moment Oikawa knew his neighbours were going to hate him even more than they already did.  
Atsumu quickly ditched his clothes, the cold air from the room hitting his hot honey skin and forming goosebumps on it, just looking down at Oikawa as he was was just batting his eyelashes and staring Miya up and down, admiring his perefect body, waiting to grab at his toned arms and hold his tight chest and abs while feeling thick thighs hit his (non-existant) ass.

'Well are you gonna fuck me or what?'  
The response he got was an eyebrown raise and a shit eating grin, and that was enough to communicate what Atsumu wanted. And with a sigh the needy boy gave it to him.  
'P-please 'Tsumu, fuck me till I forget my own name!'

And that was it for Atsumu's self control, he jumped on the bed wasting no time in siting down and placing Oikawa on his lap, with no more than an order for him to roll the condom on Atsumu. ( Practise safe sex kids :) actually I hope you're not a child if you're reading this-) After the condom was slipped on, the fake blonde grabbed the brunnete by the waist lifting him up and slowly lowering him on his dick, giving him time to adjust, thank god for that dildo earlier so they could skip the prep. After a minute or so of Oikawa adjusting and Atsumu leaving hickies that Oikawa won't be able to hide tomorrow all over his neck, whispering sweet nothings and dirty little secrets in Oikawa's ear.

'Y-you can mo- a-ahh Tsumu'  
'Fuck my name sound so pretty coming out of your mouth'

Atsumu showed no mercy, holding Oikawa tighly from the waist, probably leaving a mark, and pounding into him and pullijng out all the pretty little sounds he had no idea Oikawa could make. As for Oikawa it was pure bliss, he's had dreams like this but oh God they were nothing like the real thing, Atsumu was louder than he imagined, not like he was complaining, nothing close to it, the animalistic groans and hoarse commands turned him on like nothing else. He seemed like he didn't care about anyone hearing them, damn he probably wanted someone to hear just so they would know how well he was fucking the uni's pretty boy. The knot in Oikawa's stomach tightened with every second and it almost just snapped when Atsumu called him Tooru.

'Tsum-tsumu I'm re-really clo-close can I-can I ple-please-'

Holy shit. Atsumu didn't even tell him he had to get permission to cum. Goddamnit Tooru what were you doing to him. He just picked up his pace until it was practically inhuman, kissing Oikawa's neck, he thought he won't torture Oikawa that much, this time at least.

'Go on Tooru, be a good boy and cum for me would ya'

Tooru just went over the edge as Atsumu fucked him through his orgasm and spilled in the condom. Neither of them dared moved for a good few minutes, just basking in the afterglow and breathing in the the thick air. There was a common thought between them, 'holy shit', that was it. Atsumu stood up and took off the condom, tying it at the end and throwing it out before going to the bathroom and getting a washcloth to clean Oikawa up. Tucking him under the covers without a word he was about to get dressed and leave but something grabbed his wrist, he turned around to see a tired looking Tooru holding at his wrist. Maybe Tooru wanted to see that stupid smirk more often.

'Stay please'  
'Heh, sure, scoot over pretty boy'.


End file.
